


On the Run

by motherofdragons418



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Control, Post-Avengers (2012), Psychological/emotional abuse, Sakaar, Scared Loki, Sexual Abuse, Tesseract, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofdragons418/pseuds/motherofdragons418
Summary: During Endgame, we see Loki escape with the tesseract in the alternate Avengers 2012 timeline. Loki quickly escapes to wherever he deems safe... as far away from Asgard and Him.





	1. Chapter 1

When I had felt something hit my foot, I had never thought to be so lucky.

The tesseract!

I quickly glanced around me, everyone seemed to be focused on helping Stark and the green beast had just burst through a door causing chaos within the building.

Perfect.

I grabbed to tesseract then and without hesitation quickly teleported off Midgard. I needed to get as far away from Midgard, Asgard and...  
Him.  
————————————————

I ended up teleporting onto some weird planet that had trash heaps covering it everywhere.

As I continued walking towards what seemed like civilization, a group of what I assumed to be locals approached me.

“Are you a fighter? Or are you food?” One asked.

I couldn’t reply because of the god forsaken muzzle that was placed upon me so I awkwardly stood there.

“IT IS FOOD!” Another one shouted and they all began charging at me. 

I got thrown to the ground and the disgusting creatures started clawing at my face. Luckily the muzzle came off and I head-butted one of them in order to find a gap between all of them to run through in order to escape. The tesseract was on the ground beside me.

I quickly grabbed the tesseract and hoped it would teleport me away from these creatures and a little bit closer to the city.

I ended up inside some weird building in front of this strange man dressed in robes and was holding a giant stick.

“Oh! Well, uh, what have we uh have here?” The man asked.

“I am simply looking for some place to stay for awhile, preferably while keeping my identity hidden.” I replied cautiously.

“Well first, you interrupted my party and now you’re making demands? Mmhmm no.” The man replied.

“And what’s that weird glowy blue box you have in your hands? And why are you all chained up?” The man asked while eyeing me up and down.

I quickly tried hiding the tesseract but realizing that the cuffs dampened my magic, I had no way of hiding the tesseract in one of my space pockets. 

All of a sudden the tesseract flew out of my hands into the man’s hands.

“Oooooh... yes just what I thought. An infinity stone is in this!”

The man rose and started walking towards me

“I am the Grandmaster! And uh I’ll tell you what! I get to keep this shiny blue box and you will be allowed to stay in my uh veryy accommodating rooms. What do ya say?” The grandmaster said, winking at me. 

“Guards! Take this pretty thing into one of my special rooms” He shouted to a nearby guard.

I was then quickly man-handled and headed towards whatever special room the Grandmaster was talking about.

I tried elbowing and kicking the guards who were holding me since my hands were cuffed when all of a sudden I felt a stabbing pain in my neck and then an electrocuting feeling throughout my body. 

I yelped and fell to the floor, my body useless. The spasms continued while I felt myself being dragged across the floor and I was met with darkness.

—————————————————  
*At Sanctuary*

“That fool! He dare betrays us!” The Other shouted.

Behind him, Thanos sat on his chair pondering what he had just witnessed.

“He is nothing more than a coward. Trying to run away and hide from the inevitable. Pathetic runt” Thanos said. 

“It’s quite laughable. He thinks he can run from us when it was I who gave him a new purpose, and opened up his mind to new possibilities. That boy is stupid enough to run not realizing that I can track wherever he goes.” 

“Oh Loki,” Thanos rumbled. “You will long for something as sweet as pain.”


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in darkness, dazed and confused.   
‘Where am I?’ I thought to myself. I looked around and through the darkness I was able to make out that I was in a small cell like room, that felt rather musty and warm.   
Sweat was running down my forehead. Perhaps the room is not as warm as I am making it out to be but due to my disgusting frost giant heritage, the heat had a very negative effect to my body, making me feel almost ill at times, and especially right now.  
I felt rather parched, and there was no water in the room from what I was able to see at least. I was still in my chains from when I had been defeated by Thor’s mortal friends, but additional chains were added to the chains around my ankles, attaching them to the floor of the dark cell so I was unable to move far  
I wanted to yell out, scream, do anything, I had my moment of freedom once I had hold of the tesseract, but it was taken away from me just as quickly as I had grabbed it.   
I decided to let myself rest, in order to prepare myself for what was possibly to come.

*A few hours ago on Earth, Thor’s POV*  
“LOKI!!!!” I shouted for what felt the millionth time. Loki was right beside us but once Stark’s reactor started acting weird and with all the chaos going on, he had obviously disappeared to Odin knows where and it did not seem like a coincidence that the tesseract had escaped too.  
“Thor, buddy, stop shouting, you’ve been going at it for an hour already. Your insane little bro has obviously decided to run away, most likely off the planet, so it is no use to continue to yell.” Tony said.  
“You are right Man of Iron,” I said. “I am just unsure what to do at the moment. With the Tesseract, he can be anywhere in the Universe and we have absolutely no way of tracking him!”  
“Wait Thor, do you think if you go back to Asgard, perhaps your father would be able to help us?” Steve asked.  
“And didn’t you say there was a dude with these cool eyes that sees everything?” Tony added on.  
“Indeed, you are both correct, but since Loki has been known to hide himself from Heimdall’s gaze, he would be most likely doing so at the moment. Perhaps, my father would be able to help guide me though as he wants Loki back as much as we all do so he can face Asgardian justice..“ I said. “But my father had used dark magic to bring me here, since the Bifrost is broken. My father would have to be in my presence in order to to transport me anywhere.”  
“Can’t we just yell out Heimdall’s name in order to get his attention so we can let him know about what the hell is going on?” Tony asked.  
I ran outside of Stark tower and shouted towards the sky:  
“HEIMDALL!!! Please inform the All father that my brother has escaped with the tesseract and that I need his guidance on what we should do in order to track him down!” I shouted.  
“Well, I hope he got the message.” Bruce said towards the rest of the Avengers.  
They all looked at each other wearily.

*Back on Saakar, Loki’s POV*  
I woke again with a start and bright lights turned on, immediately blinding me for a second.  
“Wakey, Wakey Loki Poki!” The Grandmaster shouted with glee.  
I instantly froze. “Wait, I never told you my name? How do you know my name?” I asked nervously.  
“Well! Uh, I am this being called an Elder of the Universe, so uh I kinda know a lot of things. A lot of things.” He paused. “Anyway! We have a lot of stuff that we gotta do today so guards! Please untie my present please and bring him with me. I have a few questions I gotta ask him about the uhh blue shiny box!” The Grandmaster said.  
I was immediately unbound from the floor and brought up to my feet. The chains were still on my ankles and my hands were still bound so my magic was utterly useless. We began walking out of my cell and into a long hallway that was filled with many other cells too. Once we had passed by the all the cells, we went up some stairs and I was instantly blinded by so many colorful lights. Loud, annoying music was playing, and I realized the Grandmaster was seating us near a bar.  
“Drink?” He asked. I eyed it cautiously. “Oh, come on! You look like you need some fun, loosen up a bit! And with that he grabbed my jaw and forced the drink down my throat, I wanted to spit it out, but he covered a hand over my mouth. “There, now you’ll be feeling real uh good soon!” The Grandmaster smirked at me.   
I smiled nervously at him. “Of course, I apologize for my rather rude behavior earlier.” I said.   
“Oh, don’t worry about it kitty, I have just the thing to help you make it up for me.” The Grandmaster whispered in my ear.   
The Norns officially hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue this story, and any ideas would be most helpful!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time EVER writing a fanfic! I’m pretty new to this so any feedback would be great! Comment below if you would want me to continue this story!


End file.
